Hate Them All
by XxEtoliexX
Summary: Axel is a spiteful man, who just happens to meet an all too innocent blonde. Marluxia is man in the fashion industry who meets the perfect model. AU AxelxRoxas MarluxiaxSora


Konbawa minna-san. Keisuke here, diving into a new series. I really shouldn't...but oh well.

I feel that with this one, I can be a bit more...childish. I mean, I'm childish with all my series, but with this one it's just so crude...Well, you'll all see soon enough. -sigh- And as I write this series, I listen to ELLEGARDEN. I have a feeling Demyx would like them. But sadly, my brother does not't.

Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Sora/Marluxia, Xigbar/Demyx, Zexion/Demyx, Larxene/Axel, Sai'x/Riku, Leon/Roxas.

Yay for crack pairings!

Warnings: AU, yaoi, shouta, violence, crude language, mature themes, Xigbar bashing on Axel's part, etc. :D

It's shouta because Roxas and Sora are 14 while Axel is 24 and Marluxia is 27. So...Yeah.

Disclaimer: DOES NOT OWN! D:

Rating: M

Theme: When life sucks, suck a blonde.

-New Tenant in Room 68-

Axel hated his life. He hated his job, he hated his girlfriend, he hated the customer who once again refused to eat the dinner he hauled out. But most of all, Axel hated people. So it was no wonder that, when the portly lady with auburn hair and a deep purple dress on, had stomped through the tiny cafe, her black heels clanking down on the linoleum as she screeched "manager" as loud and shrill as her voice could go. Axel laughed at this. He found it amusing as he leaned back on the table, his arms crossed over his chest donned with a white dress shirt and black vest, a tiny red kerchief just peeking out of the upper pocket over his breast.

"Keep screaming fatso! He ain't comin' anytime soon!"

The woman sniffed and jerked her head to the right, her predominate nose jutting out, making the redhead roar with laughter, no matter how fake it was. Yes, it felt good to make others suffer, to humiliate them, to break them in public.

"Must you be such a prat?"

Axel blinked and looked to his left to see an older man with feathery pink hair smiling softly at him, his wine glass lifted in the air. The waiter smirked as waltz over, his torso bowed low to the man and his company, another older man with long blonde hair who looked pretty boring in Axel's book.

"I must, my dear lady. For you see, this woman has repeatedly taken a bite from four plates I served, and each time she rejected them, simply because they weren't to her liking. Four different dishes. Do you, rather, can you imagine how fuckin' annoying that is? To walk back and forth, and for what?! The pig could stand to lose a few pounds. Certainly wouldn't kill her!"

The man's smile grew as a took a tiny sip of his white wine before setting the glass back down, his hand now free to run soft fingers over the redhead's cheek and down his jawline.

"It must be so hard for you, serving such unkind people. How would you like to work for me? I am quite fond of your fiery spirit."

Axel's smirk grew as he turned his head slightly, his tongue running out along the man's finger. "The day I work for you is the day I actually listen to my boss." As the redhead continued to suck and nip at the manicured finger, his own hand was steadily moving up the man's chest, groping for some sort of wallet, or money. Anything valuable really.

"Axel! Stop molesting the customers and get the Hell out!" Looking back, the younger man grinned as he swaggered over to the older, a man with long black, greying hair pulled back and an eye patch over his right eye. "Mmm, but Xigbar, I wanna stay and fuck like rabbits." The man's frown deepened as Axel wrapped his thin arms around the older's broad shoulders, their hips pressing together. "What makes you think I'm the one getting fucked?"

The waiter grinned as he removed himself from Xigbar and now set to tugging the apron around his waist off. "Never said that, did I? Only said I wanted to fuck, but since ya told me to go home, I suppose I'll just do that instead." The older raised a brow, his arms crossed over his toned chest. "Oh? And do what, screw around with Demyx again? You know that kid's my nephew, and if he files in a complaint on you, your ass is not only fired, but dumped out on the street with the rest of the trash."

"Oh-ho! Since when did you care so much for your fuck buddy? And incest at that! Bet ya rape him to, cuz you're not sexy enough to get that cutie to suck you willingly." Xigbar gave a one-eyed glare at the younger male before smacking him upside the head and stalking off.

* * *

Axel hated his apartment. Plenty of hot fucks, but once you actually get it over with they start screaming commitment! And Axel hated commitments. The redhead stomped up the stairwell, his hands shoved in his over-sized hoodie as a cigarette hung dangerously from his lips. Music could be heard throughout the complex, the loud screaming and rough bass-lines thumping through the redhead's being. It felt like home to him.

Stopping on floor three, the man shoved the door open, strolling down the cluttered hall, his head peeking in on room 34, tenant name: Demyx. The blonde turned in time to see the older, his grin wide as he waved. "Hey Axel! Come on in! I was just getting ready to order tonight." Axel grinned back as he let himself in fully, kicking his boots off at the door and taking a seat on the much-used sofa, his legs coming up to rest on the tiny coffee table. "What're we havin' Babe?"

Demyx frowned slightly at the nickname as he tugged a phone book from under the older's legs. "I'unno. It's a majority vote, remember? Plus I heard there'd be a new tenant tonight, so I wanna know what they like." Axel snorted, inhaling a large amount of smoke before blowing it through his nose. "Who? An' how come I haven't heard about this?" The blonde shrugged as he slammed the yellow pages down on the counter, immediately flipping through them and marking off various take-aways and delivery diners. "Probably because you're a jerk to Xigbar."

Axel rolled his eyes, his arms stretching over his head before the ever quiet Zexion waltzed in, a book in his hands. "Good evening Demxy, Asshole." "Evenin' Cocksucker, New book ya got there?" The pale teen nodded as he took a seat on the barstool settled before the island that separated the living area and the kitchen. "Yes, but why would you care? You don't seem like the reading type to me." Demyx's eyes flicked from Axel to the older teen next to himself, sea green eyes exuding worry.

"I read plenty. I mean, gotta read for those foreign porn flicks I got." Zexion smirked, his eyes closed. "Oh? I thought all one must do when indulging in such films is jerk themselves off. Considering that, this means their sex life has reached a wall." The redhead chuckled darkly, his legs spreading wide. "Well, since I have such a horrible sex life, how 'bout you come here and put that mouth to good use? Do us both a favour."

"S-so what do you think the new guy's gonna be like?!" Zexion blinked and looked over to the younger, pale fingers running softly through the fauxhawk. "Does it matter, Demyx?" The blonde pouted as he tugged away, a blush on his cheeks. "Well yeah! I mean, what if he, or she, ends up being like, a total jerk like Axel! I don't think I could take two Axels..." Said redhead laughed as he mashed the dead cigarette in his palm, his face contorted in pain.

Zexion snuffed at the behavior, his eye glaring coolly down at the man on the sofa. "Honestly, I don't care that you're a sadomasochist, but must you do that in public?" Axel shrugged as he pulled another stick from his hoodie's pocket, as well as a lighter. "If you don't care, then ignore it. 'Sides, in the end you're just as sadistic as me. I hear sweet little Demyx sobbing for you to stop at night. What do you do to him, huh?"

A loud buzz filled the room, ceasing further conversation as Larxene and Riku walked in, one grinning while the other frowned. The buzzing continued until Demyx crawled over the mess of his room to answer the phone. "H-hello? . . . Ah! yeah! Hey. Yeah come on up to uhh...Room 34. Yeah, can't wait to meet you!"

With a bounce in his step the blonde returned, his smile wide as a light aura surrounded him. "Nee, the new guy's coming up!" Larxene raised a painted brow to Axel, whose chest she was currently laying on. "Who? How come I didn't hear about this?" Axel glared at the woman as he blew smoke in her face. "Dunno. Probably cuz you didn't let Xigbar fuck you."

Riku frowned as he sat next to Zexion, his chin cupped in his palm as the lavender haired one continued to read. "Axel! How could you say something like that?! I would never sleep with another man-" "I would." "_Axel_!" "What?! I would!"

As the fighting continued, Demyx stood near the opened door, his head peeking out every so often. The redhead thought it was cute. Really it was, like a new kid's moving in and doesn't know that you're the one who gets picked on for wearing dresses. Well, something like that. Point is, the kid was fuckin' cute.

"Wah! Hey, right here!" Demyx was running down the hall now, away from Axel's line of vision, but he could still hear the blonde's ecstatic voice through the plywood and plaster walls. There was a second voice, soft and timid. The redhead snorted as he shoved the clingy blonde off and made his way out, were Demyx stood with a tiny blonde with the largest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Axel! This is Roxas! He's 14 years old, and is in Room 68, right next to yours!" Axel chuckled as he remember the huge deal between his friends when he'd first moved in, simply because his room number was 69. It wasn't as funny now.

Roxas' cheeks were tinged pink as he bowed politely to the older, his hands clasping a schoolbag. "H-Hajimemashita." The older's eyes widened, his cigarette falling from his lips. "Woah! You're Japanese!" Demyx glared at the redhead as he wrapped a protective arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders. "No need to be so mean about it jerk! 'Sides, Riku's half Japanese! Why didn't you freak out when you met him?!"

"He spoke fuckin' English! But no! This kid's just showin' off his mad skills, right Kid?!" Roxas stared wide eyed at the man, his face blaring just as red as the older's hair. "I-I didn't mean t-to-" "Don't drag him into this!" "He's the whole fuckin' reason I'm freaking out you re-retard!" Axel gave an oof as he was shoved aside, his supposed girlfriend rushing pass him to wrap her arms around the tiny blonde. "Ah! You're so cute!"

Axel glared daggers at the woman as he backed off, his arms crossing over his chest as Zexion and Riku soon made their way to the new kid. After everyone introduced themselves, the group made their way back into Demyx's apartment. Axel once again took his spacious seat on the sofa, Zexion and Riku to the island, Larxene attempted to fall back onto the redhead who shoved her away, Demyx was in the kitchen, phone book at hand, and Roxas stood off to the side, feeling completely awkward.

"So Roxas, what would you like for take-away?" Roxas jumped at his name, his cheeks flaring as he glanced around before his eyes fell to the floor. "I-I like...pizza..." Demyx smiled softly as he flipped through the large book while he hummed a tiny tune. Axel stared intently at the new blonde, his green eyes filled with a mischievous glint. "Say, Roxas, you can sit down ya know."

Again the boy jumped before staring timidly at Axel, who was grinning like a wolf who just cornered a bunny. A cute blonde bunny with big blue eyes. "I-I'm fine here..." The redhead pouted, his hand beckoning for the boy. "It's okay ya know. I won't bite." Zexion snorted his eye skimming through his book. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Axel shot a glare at the younger. "I'll fuckin' bite you if ya don't shut up."

Larxene smiled up at Roxas, her arms outstretched. "It's okay, Roxas-chan. I'll take care of you if Axel does anything." Riku glanced over at the woman, a thin brow raised as an amused smirk passed his lips. "I doubt you're any better, Larxene. I mean, you are obsessed with cock. Who knows what you'll do to the poor kid."

Axel busted out laughing, his hand holding at his stomach as he barreled over while Larxene flushed, her green eyes glaring hatefully at the other teen. "U-Umm, really I should go put my things away...S-so..." Luckily, Demyx was back in time from making his pizza order to see the youngest steadily heading for the door, panic and fear obvious.

"Axel! What'd you do?!" The redhead shot up and made a grab for the escapee, successfully grabbing at his white dress shirt. "I ain't doin' shit! Just gettin' your guest back here before he runs off all alone and gets his cute little ass raped by Xigbar!" "Do you always have to make my uncle out as a rapist?!" At the mention of rape in general, Roxas rammed back into Axel's hold, his tiny body shaking as he gripped at the older's jeans.

Axel blinked as he looked down, only to see the boy peering up at him with those wide eyes, tears just catching on his long lashes. The older man groaned as he leaned, nay bent down to wrap his arms securely around Roxas' waist, his chin resting on the boy's crown. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna let anyone rape you."

Zexion raised a brow, his fingers crossing together to rest his chin on. "My...How odd of you, Axel. You're acting like an adult for once." The redhead craned his neck back to glare at the younger before lifting the tiny blonde up and into his arms. "Now! If you'd just sat down like I offered, you wouldn't have been scared to walk around this place alone, right?" Roxas nodded slightly, his hands clinging to the older's hoodie.

Demyx beamed at the oldest in the room, his hands clasped behind his back as he made his way to sit between Riku and Zexion. "Wow Axel. I didn't think you could be so cool! I think I've fallen for you." The redhead grinned back, though his own looked rather feral than gleeful as he plopped back down on the lumpy couch, the tiny blonde on his lap as he pulled out another cigarette.

Riku perked up slightly, his blue eyes settled on the lighter. "You know, you're putting Roxas-kun in danger by smoking with him right there." Larxene gasped as she leaned over, ripping the lighter from Axel's hold and tossing it out the opened window. "You bitch! That was my only fuckin' lighter! You fuckin-Arg forget this! If you're all gonna put some stupid fuckin' limits on me then I'm leaving!" Roxas gave an eep as he fell down, his head knocking against the table as Axel stood, his glare harsh.

"Nice meetin' ya Roxas." And with this the redhead was stomping out, making sure to yank his boots on during the process. Demyx freaked, to say the least as he ran over to the youngest, his fingers sifting through blonde locks to feel for any injury while Riku followed the raging redhead. "Axel! What in the blue fuck is your problem?!" Axel wheeled around, his face three inches from the other's. "What's my problem? You fuckers aren't letting me smoke!"

"Well yeah! He's just a kid! Plus you're a serious chain smoker." Riku leaned closer, his glare harsh. "For once in your pathetic life, care about someone else other than yourself. You'd be surprised at how good it feels." Axel glared back, his hand coming up to grip angrily at the younger's hair, yanking his head back. "You fuckin' talk down to me again and I'll kick your little pale ass."

Riku winced as he was shoved back, his feet tripping over themselves until he landed harshly against the wall. Axel snuffed angrily before turning left and shoving the large metal door, that led to the stairwell, open and passing through it. "Axel!" The teen sighed as he leaned back, a hand covering his eyes as he cursed silently to himself before Larxene came along.

"Wow, you look like shit hun." Riku glared at the woman before pushing himself up and stomping back to Demyx's, his angry demeanor slowly receding back to his normal calm self. "How's Roxas-kun?" Demyx glanced over his shoulder as he stood in his bedroom doorway, his eyes tearing up. "Z-zexion says he'll be fine but...I don't get it! Why is it now that Axel's being a total jerk?!" Riku blinked incredulously at the blonde before shrugging and resuming his seat. "I don't know. Maybe it's his way of saying he has a crush."

"Eh!? Really?!" The blonde's eyes widened as he turned around fully, his hands holding at the top of the arch. Riku couldn't help but chuckle, his smile soft. "Demyx, you're not the quickest person, are you?" Demyx puffed his cheeks out as he glared cutely at the older teen before Zexion pushed him aside. "Honestly Demyx, could you not get any louder?" Roxas followed behind the man quietly, his eyes downcast as his hand hooked at Zexion's sleeve.

Demyx stared down at the tiny blonde, his smile timid as he leaned down. "You okay Roxas?" The boy nodded slightly before hefting his bag up and onto his shoulder. "I-I'm fine now. Thank you for worrying a-and I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you..." Zexion snorted as he pulled his hand away, only to settle is on the back of the blonde's head. "If anyone caused trouble, it would be Axel. You're not at fault, Roxas."

Roxas nodded before he was led out and to his room, his body close to Zexion. The older frowned, realizing he had to walk up two more flights then he would've liked as his fingers ran softly through the younger's spikes. "Zexion-san, do you have family here?" The man blinked before looking down, a tiny smile on his face. "I have a brother who lives here, but I don't see him much. He's a novelist, so he's usually locked up in his room." Roxas stared up at the older for a few seconds longer before he looked away.

"I don't have any family here because I'm suppose to be hiding." Zexion blinked as he shoved the Sixth Floor door open, his hand ushering the boy in before leading Roxas silently. Silence was thick in the air, save for the thumps of bed to wall and music blaring from some unknown room. _"Ah_ _yes!_ _Harder!"_ Roxas blinked as he looked around, his eyes wide in curiosity while the older sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Here, Room 68, right?" Roxas nodded faintly as he continued to listen to the woman scream and moan. "Umm, Zexion-san, what's she doing?" Zexion pretended to be ignorant, for the boy's sake as he asked for the keys to the room. "I don't know. Maybe she's getting her feet massaged." The boy nodded as a silent ahh ran from his lips before the door was opened and he was led inside.

"I'll be leaving now. My room is 44, should you need me. Will you be fine on your own though?" Roxas beamed up at the man as he gave a v sign. "I'll be fine! I'm used to being on my own!" A loud thump and crack filled the air as both looked over to the left to see a hole in the wall. "Ah! Ah Axel! I'm gonna cum!" "Then fuckin' do it and shut up!"

A scream ripped through, making Roxas wince and run over to Zexion, his face burying into the older's stomach. Said man frowned as he leaned down to lift the boy into his arms as he walked over to the hole, his foot soon shoving through and making contact with something. "Ah! Fuck! Who the fuck's kickin' me?!" _Figures_.

"Axel, please keep your sexual escapades to a minimum while a minor is your neighbor." Roxas looked over slightly to see the sweaty face of Axel peeking through. "So, not only are you telling me to stop smoking, but now you want me to stop fucking? Listen darling, it's either one or the other." Zexion glared harshly at the older man, his grip on the boy in his arms tightening. "Axel, why must you always think of yourself? Please, for once, do us a favour and stop being selfish."

Soon enough the lavender haired one could see Larxene in the background, dressing and getting ready to leave. "Axel, please. I am asking you as a friend; Please don't have sex while Roxas is here, or at least in this room. And smoke outside or away from him." Roxas looked back and forth between the two, his legs dangling in the air. "U-ummm..." Axel peered up at the blonde, a thin brow raised.

At the look, Roxas shook his head violently and buried his face against Zexion's shoulder. The act in itself was adorable to both men as they stared at the tiny blonde. "Bah, fine. I won't have sex when he's around. And I won't smoke near him. Happy?" Zexion nodded as he let the boy slide down, his feet touching the floor gently. "Well then, Roxas, I'll leave you to settle in. If Axel gives you any trouble, just hit him, or throw things at him."

"I'll throw them back, you bastard." The tiny blonde stared wide eyed at the redhead, his face pale and void of life. "Ah! I'm kidding! Jeez kid, come on!" Roxas gave a tiny nod as he crawled up onto his new bed, which it seems, was only separated from Axel's, by the wall. Once he was settled under the blankets, a hand stuck through the hole, groping the air blindly. "Hey you! Grab my hand before I make another hole!"

Timidly, Roxas moved his tiny hand forward till it was grasped by the much larger one and yanked through the hole. Axel rolled over on his stomach as he stared at the shaking appendage, his head propped up. Softly, the redhead kissed each finger, a smirk on his lips. "G'night Kid." He watched as Roxas yanked his arm back through as he stammered out a quiet "night" before all was silent.

((TBC))

-inhales-

YAY! And so here ends chapter one of "Hate Them All" by me, Keisuke. This is actually a really hard story for me to write. I don't know why though. It's just like, all of these horrible things will happen before things start to look up. Like the shouta, for example! Or how Axel reacts to Roxas. Because he has to keep that asshole demeanor, but he unintentionally scares the boy kid into someone else's arms! It's cuz he hate everything, and then suddenly there's this uber cute kid that he can't keep his hands off of!

Going on though, because it's hard to explain.

I'm not fond of Larxene. Ahahaha! So, it's obvious that she likes Axel...or his cock, and he loathes her to the point that he uses her.

Yes, Zexion is older than Demyx, and yes, they are together.

Okay! Ages! Xigbar: mid 40s, Luxord: mid 40s, Leon: 32, Larxene: 23, Axel: 24, Demyx: 17, Zexion: 22, Riku: 22, Sai'x: 28, Marluxia: 27, Roxas: 14, and Sora: 14.

Roxas seems younger than he actually is...I apologize for this. Hopefully I'll have him grow up some. Hopefully.

Wooo! And so, I end my little notes with some advice: If you hate your job, pick a new one! Don't yell at fat ladies who are picky about what they eat. And last! Don't smoke around infants or toddlers, or anyone really. Except for maybe others who smoke...But even then be careful!

Keisuke, OUT!


End file.
